This project represents continuation of a long term comprehensive program on the biochemistry of mammalian reproductive organs in relation to their growth, functions, and regulation by hormones and other agents. Current areas of active investigation include: (a) The primary structure and post-translational enzymic modifications of specific basic proteins involved in mammalian spermatogenesis; (b) enzymology, biosynthetic functions, and sex hormonal control of various glycoprotein: glycosyl-transferases in male accessory reproductive glands and their secretions; (c) chemistry, functions, and enzymic alterations of bulk proteins and enzymes in mammalian seminal vesicle secretions and seminal plasma with special reference to the mechanisms of semen coagulation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: H.G. Williams-Ashman: "Introductory overview of the participation of proteinases and their regulators in mammalian reproductive physiology". In: Proteases and Biological Control (E. Reich, D. Rifkin and E. Shaw, eds.) pp. 671-681, Cold Spring Harbor, New York. (1975). H.G. Williams-Ashman, B. Tadolini, J. Wilson and A. Corti: "Polynucleotide polymerizations and prostate proliferation". Vitamins and Hormones, 24, 39-60 (1976).